Finish already? (Not finish yet sequel)
by llychu
Summary: "Aku hanya tidak suka kau dekat-dekat Sasuke." / "B-bukan begitu, senpai salah p-paham." / "Aku akan buka kado ulang tahunku kemarin, sekarang."


**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **RATED : M**

 **PAIR : GAARA x HINATA**

.

.

.

"Hinata?"

Anggapan bahwa sesuatu yang hitam itu menyeramkan tidak selalu benar. Tidak juga selalu salah. Sekarang Hinata terpaku pada kelamnya warna mata Sasuke. Hitam legam. Tak berdasar. Mempesona dan menyeret kesadaraan orang yang melihatnya. Indah dan misterius diwaktu yang sama. Bahkan kalau Hinata boleh bersikap berlebihan, sekarang dia merasa orang-orang disekelilingnya terasa melambat, waktu terasa berjalan tak semestinya. Matanya hanya fokus pada sosok yang tampan didepannya.

"Hinata?" Sasuke kembali menyebut nama gadis didepannya. Sadar bahwa waktu fantasinya sudah terlalu berlebihan, Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap. Mencoba memilah mana khayalan dan mana yang nyata.

"Y-ya, _senpai_?" sahutnya gugup.

"Kau ahli dalam bahasa, kan?" ucapnya _to the point_. Gaya seorang Sasuke, tepat dan cepat. Tidak suka sesuatu yang bertele-tele. Membuang waktu menurutnya.

"B-begitulah. A-ada yang b-bisa di-bantu?"

"Hm." Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku butuh kau menerjemahkan ini. Aku tahu dari Neji kalau kau sudah membaca buku teori ekonomi ini saat membantunya. Dan sekarang, bisa kau membantuku?"

Hinata bingung. Mau menolak tapi tidak enak. Mau menerima tapi tugasnya sendiri pun belum rampung benar. Bahkan sekarang dia sedang memikirkan beberapa ide untuk karangan sastranya ditengah-tengah keramaian kantin difakultasnya. Dan kalau Hinata tidak salah, Sasuke, senior yang terkenal seantreo Universitas Tokyo itu kuliah difakultas ekonomi. Dan demi apa dia susah-susah mendatangi kantin fakultas sastra hanya untuk Hinata?

"S- _senpai_ , m-mau duduk s-sebentar? Aku b-bisa membantumu sekitar…" Hinata melirik jam tangannya, "20 menit lagi. I-itupun kalau s- _senpai_ tidak ke-keberatan."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kurasa 20 menit tidak lama."

Dan sedetik kemudian Sasuke mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Hinata. Pemuda tampan itu membuka buku ekonomi yang membuatnya bingung setengah mati karena berbahasa inggris. Sasuke memang tidak bodoh-bodoh amat masalah bahasa internasional itu. Hanya saja dipikir akan membuang waktu jika bulak-balik membuka kamus. Dia butuh seseorang yang bisa menerjemahkannya dengan cepat. Dan kebetulan Neji teman satu fakultas dan satu jurusan itu merekomendasikan Hinata. Jadilah sekarang dia duduk dikantin fakultas sastra yang baru pertama kali ia datangi.

Suara berbisik terdengar jelas didekat Hinata. Mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke datang kekantin yang bukan fakultasnya.

"S- _senpai_?"

"Hn?"

"A-aku sudah selesai. K-kita bisa ketempat y-yang lebih t-tenang?" Hinata melirik kesana kemari. Merasa sedikit risih dilihat banyak pasang mata.

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan mengangguk. Dia berdiri lebih dulu dan mengajak Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Sekarang mereka berdua keluar dari kantin menuju mobil sedan mewah milik Sasuke. Kalau ada yang belum tahu siapa itu Sasuke, maka kalian harus tahu marga pemuda tampan itu. Uchiha. Ya, Uchiha yang itu. Uchiha yang punya segala jenis restoran dari yang bintang 1 hingga 5. Iya Uchiha yang mempunyai asset lengkap tentang beberapa hotel mewah yang tersebar di Jepang. Dan ya, dia Sasuke Uchiha yang akan mewarisi itu semua.

"Kita m-mau kemana, s- _senpai_?" sebelum masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke, Hinata bertanya dengan sedikit panik.

"Kau ada jam kuliah lagi?" mendapat gelengan dari Hinata, Sasuke segera membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata, "Masuklah. Kita kerumahku."

"Hah?" Hinata melebarkan matanya. Ini terlalu cepat. Bahkan sangat cepat. Dia baru pertama kali mengobrol dengan Sasuke walaupun sudah pernah bertemu denganya 2 kali berkat Neji yang membawanya kerumah. Tapi tidak seperti Gaara, Hinata tidak pernah mengobrol langsung dengannya.

"Kau keberatan? Disana ada ayah dan ibu serta kakak laki-lakiku. Kalau mereka tidak sibuk."

Berpikit sejenak, akhirnya Hinata masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke. Dia tidak terlalu pintar menolak seseorang yang meminta bantuannya. Sedikit kolot memang. Tapi itulah Hinata. Seorang gadis yang lugu cenderung naïf.

"Aku akan bilang Neji kalau aku meminjammu." Ujar Sasuke dan menjalankan mobilnya dari tempat parkir mobil.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Setidaknya Sasuke bukan orang jahat yang akan membawanya kemana-mana. Lagipula rumah seorang Uchiha pasti tidak akan sepikan? Rumah besar yang pasti banyak para pelayan. Dan untuk itu, Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menurut pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Gaara mendelik pada sosok gadis berambut indigo dihadapannya. Tatapan _Jade-_ nya tak bersahabat. Kentara sekali kalau dia sedang marah dan dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Bahkan Naruto dan Kiba yang selalu adu mulut sekarang memilih diam dan sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Tidak menghiraukan dua insan yang masih diam didepan mereka. Beruntung kantin saat ini sepi. Kantin fakultas ekonomi pastinya.

Gaara mengambil jurusan manajamen bisnis bersama Neji. Sedangkan Naruto dan Kiba bagian manajemen akuntansi. Mereka memang sering janjian makan bersama di kantin jika tidak ada mata kuliah. Dan sekarang mereka harus menjadi saksi hidup kemarahan Gaara pada Hinata yang dengan sedikit paksaan hadir ditengah-tengah kantin fakultas ekonomi.

"Jam berapa kau pulang?" suara Gaara bisa memotong apapun saking tajamnya. Naruto dan Kiba melempar pandangan bingung.

"J-jam….setengah sepuluh?" jawaban ragu itu terdengar bertanya, membuat wajah Gaara tambah memerah karena menahan marah.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa membalas pesanku tengah malam?"

"I-itu karena daya ponselku habis."

Setelah itu kembali diam. Mereka berempat yang ada disatu meja tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun.

"Hm, Kiba," panggil Naruto pura-pura sibuk, "Ayo kita kekelas, tadi aku lihat Anko- _sensei_ sudah berjalan kekelas kita. Cepat!"

Kiba tahu mereka tidak ada jam kuliah untuk 3 jam kedepan. Tapi melihat Gaara dan Hinata butuh waktu untuk berdua, akhirnya Kiba menuruti skenario yang Naruto buat. Mereka berdua segera beranjak dan pergi entah kemana. Menyisakan Gaara dan Hinata pada suasana canggung yang mencekam.

"Ikut aku." deritan kursi menandakan Gaara sudah beranjak dari duduknya. Hinata mendongak sedikit, melihat Gaara sudah berjalan menjauh. Dengan segera Hinata mengambil tasnya dan sedikit berlari mengikuti Gaara.

Hening. Lagi-lagi hening saat mereka berdua sudah ada dimobil gagah keluaran Land Rover milik Gaara. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan menautkan tangannya gugup. Disebelahnya, Gaara tidak melakukan apapun kecuali mencengkram stir kuat-kuat. Hanya suara deru mobil yang menemani mereka sampai deringan asing dari ponsel Hinata membuat suasana makin ramai. Gaara sedikit melirik dari ekor matanya melihat Hinata mengangkat panggilan diponselnya. Kalau Gaara tidak salah lihat, air muka Hinata berubah lebih tegang dari sebelumnya.

"Y-y-ya?"

"…"

"Hm, b-bisa."

"…"

"Y-ya, s- _senpai_ b-bisa tunggu s-sebentar?"

"…"

"B-baiklah."

Sambungan terputus. Gaara menoleh pada Hinata dan memicingkan matanya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"S-s-ss-asu…"

"Sasuke?"

Wajah Gaara berubah merah, lagi. Tentu bukan merah malu yang sering terlihat pada Hinata. Tapi merah marah yang menyala. Membuat wajah tampannya berubah menakutkan.

"Ada urusan apa pantat ayam itu mencarimu?" suara Gaara terdengar ketus, membuat Hinata makin menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"M-minta b-ban-bantuanku l-lagi."

"Tidak boleh."

"Tapi," Hinata mendongak dengan cepat, "K-kenapa begitu?"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak!" nada bicara Gaara naik satu tingkat. Terdengar seperti bentakan dan itu berhasil membuat Hinata memelas. Matanya mengerjap kaget dan bisa dilihat setumpuk air matanya mulai tergenang.

"A-aku h-hanya membantunya." lirih Hinata pelan. Suaranya sudah serak tanda dia akan menangis.

Dengan berat Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia akan kalah dengan wajah Hinata yang terlihat sedih begitu. Bagaimanapun Gaara enggan melihat Hinata ketakutan karena dirinya. Gaara mengulurkan tangannya dan merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya. Membawa wajah gadis itu untuk bersembunyi didadanya. Sedangkan Gaara sendiri menyamankan kepalanya dibahu gadis-nya itu.

"Maaf," ujar Gaara pelan. "Aku hanya tidak suka kau dekat-dekat Sasuke."

"Tapi –hiks- aku ha-hanya ban-bantu…"

"Iya, iya. Hanya bantu Sasuke, kan? Aku tahu, sayang." Usapan pelan pada kepalanya membuat Hinata menutup matanya, mencoba meredam tangisnya dengan gigitan kecil dibibir. Gaara berhasil membuat air matanya yang memang mudah jatuh itu keluar. "Jangan menangis lagi, oke? Kau boleh membantunya."

Hinata mendorong pelan Gaara agar menjauh. Jari-jarinya mengusap butiran air mata yang jatuh dipipinya. Dengan masih memasang wajah memelasnya, Hinata berujar, "Be-benarkah? S- _senpai_ tidak marah lagi?"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Hinata. Kebiasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul kalau suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Gaara pasti mencari Hinata untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan pelukan atau ciuman pada Hinata. Kecupan halus itu harus berhenti saat tangan Hinata menahan pergerakan kepalanya. Membuat Gaara mendesah kesal.

"Kenapa? Kita sudah tidak bertemu 1 minggu karena tugas sialanmu itu. Aku _kangen_ ," rengek Gaara manja. Menghilang sudah wajah ratanya. Kankuro pasti mengernyit dalam sampai dahinya serasa berlipat-lipat jika melihat tingkah laku Gaara sekarang.

"Tapi a-aku harus pergi,"

"Baiklah. Tapi _week-end_ nanti kerumahku, ya?"

"Hm," gumam Hinata. Wajahnya sudah kembali tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya itu sudah normal kembali.

"Pergilah. Kalau sudah sampai rumah, hubungi aku."

.

.

.

Gaara benar-benar murka sekarang. Tak seperti sebelumnya, Hinata sempat membalas pesannya walaupun sudah tengah malam. Tapi semenjak obrolan mereka tadi siang, Hinata tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Gaara sudah mencoba menghubungi duluan, tapi pesan tunggu dari operator yang menyambutnya. Sudah lewat dari jam 1 malam. Tapi Gaara belum bisa menghubungi Hinata. Neji maupun Hanabi sudah dia hubungi, tapi sesuatu yang mencengangkan bahwa Hinata belum sampai dirumahnya. Tugas macam apa yang membuat Sasuke harus menahan Hinata hingga larut seperti ini?

"Neji," geram Gaara frustasi, "Hinata belum pulang juga?"

"Belum," jawab Neji dari sebrang sana, "Tadi aku menelpon Sasuke dan dia bilang masih harus meminjam Hinata sebentar lagi."

"Apa?! Kau bercanda?! Demi apapun ini sudah jam 2 malam, Neji!" murka Gaara. Nyaris saja ponsel persegi panjang digenggamannya menjadi korban amukannya.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Pamanku sudah percaya pada keluarga Uchiha. Apalagi Tuan Fugaku sendiri yang minta izin ke keluarga Hyuuga."

Jari panjang Gaara memijit pelan dahinya. Denyutan kemarahan terasa disekitar nadinya. Apa-apaan dengan kepercayaan dua keluarga itu? Bahkan Gaara harus berusaha mati-matian agar diterima menjadi pacar Hinata oleh Hiashi.

"Hey, Gaara." Panggilan Neji membuat Gaara kembali dari pikiran-pikiran jahatnya untuk membalas Sasuke besok. Dia harus diberi sedikit cacian.

"Hn?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menakut-nakuti, hanya saja Sasuke itu tampan."

"Lalu?" kening Gaara bertaut.

"Bisa saja adikku itu menyukainya, kan? Apalagi ini sudah tengah malam. Aku tak yakin Sasuke akan mengerja—"

"Diam, brengsek." Desis Gaara tajam, "Aku akan menjemputnya sekarang juga!"

"Hey— santai saja. Kau boleh beri Hinata pelajaran tapi jangan sampai menyakitinya, mengerti? Sudah ya, aku mengantuk. Dah—"

"Sialan!"

Tidak membuang waktu, Gaara segera menyambar kunci mobil dan jaketnya. Dia benar-benar menjemput Hinata ke rumah Sasuke. Kalau saja benar apa kata Neji, Gaara tidak segan-segan mematahkan tulang Sasuke hingga kuku-kuku jarinya.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah malam, panda jutek."

Sasuke mengucek matanya malas. Ini sudah jam 3 dini hari dan Gaara tanpa permisi langsung masuk dan membuka paksa kamar Sasuke. Beruntung pelayan dirumah Sasuke sudah ada yang bangun dan membukakan pintu. Kalau tidak, mungkin Gaara sudah mengedornya tanpa tahu sopan santun. Mata _Jade_ miliknya menelisik kamar luas milik si bungsu Uchiha itu. Tanpa babibu lagi Gaara mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan masuk kekamarnya. Matanya melebar saat melihat tubuh Hinata berbalut selimut tebal sedang tidur nyenyak di sofa dekat ranjang Sasuke.

"Kenapa dia tidur dikamarmu, pantat ayam?!"

"Siapa?" ujar Sasuke polos. Dia masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya.

"Hinata, dasar bodoh."

"Hm? Oh- kami berdua kelelahan dan tidur begitu saja. Aku tidak sempat memindahkannya kekasur."

Darah Gaara terasa mendidih dan mencapai ubun-ubun. Kelelahan? Ambigu sekali.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang." Gaara segera menyibak selimut yang dikenakan Hinata dan mata _Jade-_ nya kembali melebar. Dia tahu kemeja putih keluaran _merk_ tekenal yang sekarang Hinata kenakan bukan milik gadis-nya. Hinata tidak pernah memakai kemeja. Apalagi kemeja pria. Dia selalu menggunakan _blazer_ atau jaket sebagai penutup tubuhnya. Dan kali ini, kemeja tipis itu berada ditubuhnya.

Dengan segera Gaara menoleh kearah Sasuke dan menatapnya meminta penjelasan. Sadar sedang ditatap dengan pandangan menusuk, Sasuke segera memasang wajah jahilnya.

"Baju yang dikenakan Hinata tidak sengaja kusobek."

"Apa?"

"Ya, mungkin aku terlalu kasar tadi."

"Brengsek, jelaskan yang benar!" bentakan Gaara mengusik tidur Hinata. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Melenguh sedikit dan menarik perhatian dua pemuda yang sedang bersitegang itu.

"Gaara- _senpai_?" serak Hinata. Dia segera bangkit dan berdiri disamping Gaara, "K-kenapa _senpai_ d-disini?"

"Kemana bajumu?!" bentak Gaara kasar. Hinata terlonjak kaget dan membeku ditempatnya. Ini kedua kali Gaara membentaknya. Bahkan kali ini lebih keras.

"Hey— kau tak perlu membentaknya, Gaara. Kami hany—"

"Diam!" Gaara menoleh pada Sasuke. "Diam kau, brengsek!"

Sasuke terkejut mendapati temannya itu benar-benar murka. Wajahnya memerah dan rahangnya mengeras. Sasuke tahu dia sudah sangat kelewatan. Tapi saat mau menjelaskan, Gaara sudah menarik Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dengan paksa. Ada sebersit rasa bersalah saat Hinata meringis kesakitan karena Gaara menggenggam tangannya begitu kuat. Lewat kontak mata singkat, Sasuke menyampaikan kata maaf pada Hinata. Sasuke terus mengikuti Gaara dan Hinata sampai keduanya masuk kedalam mobil Gaara.

"Gaara, dengarkan dulu! Aku hanya— yak!" kalau ada hal-hal yang membuat Sasuke gelisah, maka kemurkaan teman dari sekolah dasarnya itu salah satunya. Sasuke mengenal Gaara semenjak mereka bersekolah disekolah dasar yang sama. Dan sudah bertahun lamanya, Sasuke bisa tahu Gaara mempunyai sifat yang sangat posesif pada hal-hal yang sangat dijaganya. Dan kali ini, Sasuke sudah salah mencoba memancing kemarahannya.

Mata _onyx_ milikinya menatap kepergian mobil Gaara dengan tak tenang. Hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan bisa saja dilakukan Gaara saat pemuda itu marah. Dalam hati dia hanya bisa berharap Hinata baik-baik saja. Sasuke yakin Hinata tidak akan disakiti Gaara. Pemuda jutek itu tidak akan menyakiti Hinata yang notabenenya gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Lagi-lagi Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya untuk memancing orang sedatar Gaara dalam kecemburuan yang membuatnya murka.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Hinata selain menunduk dalam-dalam. Memilin ujung kemeja yang tadi dipinjamkan Sasuke padanya untuk menyalurkan kegelisahannya. Sekarang dia sudah duduk dengan manis diranjang besar milik Gaara. Diapartemen pemuda itu. Ini apartemen yang sering Gaara tempati jika pemuda surai merah itu sedang suntuk jika dirumah. Dan sekarang, pemuda itu memang sedang suntuk dengan kelakuan pacarnya yang sudah dia kencani untuk 6 bulan ini.

"Buka kemeja itu." suara rendah dan datar milik Gaara membuat Hinata mendongak. Didepannya, Gaara bediri dengan angkuh, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Menghakimi Hinata dengan tatapan datarnya.

"S- _senpai_ , a-aku tidak…"

"Buka. Atau aku akan memaksa."

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku t-tidak mau."

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku melihat hasil perbuatanmu dengan Sasuke?"

" _Senpai_!"

Gaara sedikit terkejut saat Hinata membentaknya. Jarang gadis itu berani berteriak padanya.

"Oh. Kau sudah berani berteriak padaku, ya? Apa karena sibrengsek Uchiha itu?"

Kalau boleh memilih, Hinata enggan memakai kemeja orang lain selain pacarnya. Tapi karena Sasuke tak sengaja merobek baju kausnya tadi saat mencoba menarik Hinata yang jatuh didekat tangga rumahnya, terpaksa Hinata mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian Sasuke.

"B-bukan begitu, _senpai_ salah p-paham."

"Apanya yang salah? Kalau kau ingin bersamanya hanya bilang dan tak perlu bermain belakang seperti ini!"

Satu bulir air mata Hinata jatuh mengaliri pipinya. Hinata sudah sampai pada batas kesabarannya. Bukannya dia marah, hanya saja hatinya sakit karena tidak dipercayai oleh orang yang dicintainya. Demi apapun dia mencintai Gaara dengan sepenuh hatinya. Bahkan dia rela saat Gaara mencoba mengambil kegadisannya. Tapi sekarang apa? Gaara malah mengira dirinya selingkuh. Dengan berani Hinata menatap langsung kemata Gaara. Tatapannya kali ini penuh dengan kekecewaan. Hinata berdiri, mendongak pada Gaara yang memang lebih tinggi darinya.

Dengan paksa gadis itu membuka kemeja Sasuke. Melepas satu persatu kancingnya dengan terburu-buru. Setelah terlepas semua, Hinata melemparnya asal dan kembali fokus pada _jade_ milik Gaara yang masih menatapnya datar.

"Sekarang apa? _Senpai_ mau aku buka semuanya? Celanaku? Pakaian dalamku?" suara Hinata terdengar serak karena tangis. Tapi gadis itu masih tetap tegar menantang mata Gaara. Bahkan sekarang gagapnya hilang entah kemana. "Demi Tuhan aku tidak melakukan apapun! Aku hanya membantu Sasuke- _senpai_ dan tak sengaja ketiduran dirumahnya. A-aku –hiks-… kausku robek saat Sasuke- _senpai_ membantuku yang jatuh ditangga rumahnya. Apa _senpai_ mau aku tetap memakai baju robekku didepan pria lain?"

Tatapan mata Gaara melunak. Tapi Gaara tetap memasang tampang datarnya dan diam memperhatikan Hinata yang menangis sesegukan dihadapannya. Kalau bukan masalah hatinya yang belum puas mendengar pengakuan Hinata, bisa dipastikan sekarang gadis itu sudah mendekam dipelukannya.

"S- _senpai_ …" lirih Hinata. Tubuh bagian atasnya yang hanya ditutupi bra itu sedikit mengigil karena AC yang menyala. Dadanya kembang-kempis karena terus menangis. Kali ini kepala gadis itu menunduk. Menyembunyikan matanya yang masih setia mengeluarkan air mata. "A-aku minta maaf. K-kumohon jangan diam saja."

Tangan Hinata mengusap kasar wajahnya. Membersihkan sisa-sia air mata diwajahnya yang sudah sangat sembab. Tapi percuma, kucuran baru terus terbentuk karena air matanya belum berhenti.

"B-baiklah," saat Gaara ingin membuka mulutnya, Hinata kembali berujar, "K-kalau _senpai_ mau kita berpisah, aku ak—"

"Cukup! Gadis sialan." Gaara enggan mendengar lanjutan kata-kata dari Hinata dan membawa gadis-nya itu dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya dengan erat seerat tangan kekarnya mampu membawa gadis itu lebih dalam kepelukannya. Bisa dirasakan Hinata kembali menangis didalam pelukannya. Membalas pelukan Gaara dengan melingkarkan tangan-tangan mungilnya kepinggang milik Gaara. "Kau benar-benar, jangan mengulanginya lagi."

Hinata mengangguk. Dia mempererat pelukannya dipinggang Gaara. Menggumam kata maaf yang teredam didada bidang pria-nya. Dalam hati Gaara merutuk karena selalu kalah dengan rengekan penuh ketulusan dari gadis didekapannya itu. Gaara tahu Hinata tak akan mengkhianatinya. Gadis itu saja tak sampai hati untuk membohongi orang dengan hal-hal kecil. Apalagi membohongi Gaara.

"Aku juga minta maaf sudah kasar padamu." Kata Gaara tepat ditelinga gadis-nya.

"Uhm.." gumam pelan Hinata.

Gaara melepas pelukannya, menaruh pegangan kedua tangannya dibahu Hinata, "Cium."

Tanpa rasa jijik Gaara mengelap sisa-sisa lender dihidung Hinata. Mengusapnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"S- _senpai_ , itu kotor."

"Kenapa? Apa kau akan jijik juga jika melihatku ingusan?"

Gelengan Hinata membuat Gaara tersenyum.

"Aku juga begitu, sayang."

Dan tanpa babibu Gaara mencium Hinata lembut. Penuh ketulusan dan permintaan maaf yang besar. Tangan Gaara berpindah ketengkuk gadis itu dan satunya lagi kepinggangnya, membawa ciuman maupun tubuh Hinata lebih merapat padanya. Bisa dirasakan kulit telanjang Hinata menyentuhnya. Membuat desiran aneh yang selalu Gaara rasakan setiap Hinata bersentuhan dengannya. Bahkan belum apa-apa Gaara sudah _turn on_ karena melihat Hinata tanpa busana. Walaupun hanya tanpa baju.

"S- _senpai_ , ngghh…"

"Kau…"

Cup. Gaara mengecup kedua pipi Hinata.

"Benar-benar…"

Cup. Kali ini Gaara mencium segaris leher Hinata.

"Sialan…"

Dan sekarang Gaara mendorong gadis itu untuk tertidur diranjangnya.

"Aku akan buka kado ulang tahunku kemarin, sekarang."

.

.

.

Hinata mencengkram sprei dikedua sisi kepalanya dengan kuat. Sesuatu yang pernah mencoba menerobosnya dulu sekarang kembali menerobosnya. Dan mungkin kali ini tanpa ada yang menghalangi lagi.

"Ngh… S-sakit…"

"Tahan, sayang." Gaara meredam geramannya dileher Hinata. Menahan segala bentuk ketidaksabaran untuk memasuki gadisnya itu. Dan saat kejantanannya berhasil masuk sempurna, Gaara bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir. Dengan lirikan kecil Gaara bisa lihat cairan merah merembes dipaha Hinata. Gadisnya benar-benar masih gadis. Gaara benar-benar bodoh karena meragukan kesetiaan Hinata. Bibir Gaara meraih kening Hinata, menyampaikan kenyamanan lewat kecupannya. Saat merasakan gerakan pada pinggul Hinata, Gaara yakin gadisnya itu sudah siap.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Gaara dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Membuat Hinata meringis dan detik demi detik tergantikan desahan yang membuat libido Gaara lebih meningkat.

"A-ah… Aku juga… G-Gaarahh!"

Gadis dibawahnya ini benar-benar sialan. Bahkan Gaara harus ekstra hati-hati saat kecepatan pinggulnya mulai tak terkendali. Membuat jeritan Hinata makin menjadi.

"G-Gaara! enghh…."

"H-Hinata,"

Mereka terus bergumul. Menyebut nama masing-masing dengan nada khas yang mereka dengar hanya saat berada dikeadaan intim berdua. Hinata benar-benar dibuat pusing dengan kenikmatan yang baru dia rasakan. Sedangkan Gaara tak kalah bergairah karena pertama kali melakukannya dengan perawan, terlebih gadis yang dia cintai.

Selang beberapa lama. Lenguhan panjang Hinata menandakan gadis itu sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Nghhhhh! Ga-Gaaraaah!"

"Hmm!"

Hinata mengangkat pinggulnya dan mendorong kepalanya kebelakang. Mendapati gelombang nikmat bersamaan dengan Gaara. Mereka berdua terengah-engah.

"Terimakasih,"

"Hn," Hinata tersenyum manis pada Gaara.

Dengan enggan Gaara melepas persatuan mereka dan berguling disamping Hinata. Tangannya meraih selimut dan menyelimuti kedua tubuh mereka.

"Maafkan aku meragukanmu."

Hinata mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena kegiatan mereka tadi. Dalam hati dia tidak menyesal menyerahkan sesuatu yang penting untuk seorang pria yang dia cintai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara Sabaku."

"Aku lebih-lebih mencintaimu, Hinata Hyuuga."

Drrtt…drrttt…

Keduanya yang hampir terlelap kembali terjaga saat getaran ponsel Gaara terdengar. Dengan malas-malasan Gaara bangkit dan meraih celananya yang tergeletak dibawah kasur. Nama Sasuke terpampang dilayar ponselnya.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara sewot.

"Kau dimana? Kalian baik-baik saja, kan?" suara Sasuke terdengar panik.

"Hn."

"Hn, apa? Jawab yang benar, panda jutek!"

"Kami baik-baik saja, pantat ayam!" ujar Gaara dengan gaya khasnya. Hinata yang ada disampingnya terkikik geli melihat Gaara yang cemberut begitu.

"Baguslah. Aku dan Hinata tidak ada apa-apa."

"Aku tahu,"

"Jadi, boleh aku minta bantuanya lagi?"

"Aku akan membawa guru privat bahasa inggris kerumahmu besok. Aku tutup."

Gaara melempar ponselnya asal kekasurnya. Membuat Hinata sedikit was-was kalau saja ponsel mahal itu terbanting kelantai.

"Kau," tunjuk Gaara pada Hinata yang menatapnya bingung, "Sekali lagi dekat dengan Sasuke, tidak, dekat dengan pria manapun, dan itu termasuk Neji, aku akan…"

"Akan apa?" Hinata tersenyum jahil melihat Gaara yang kebingungan sendiri dengan kata-katanya.

"Memakanmu."

"Hm? _Senpai_ kanibal, ya?"

Gaara menghela nafasnya gemas. Tidak disangka gadis disampingnya baru saja melakukan seks dengannya. Bahkan kata-kata sesederhana itu saja gadis itu tidak mengerti.

"Bukan begitu, dasar gadis bodoh."

"Lalu? Memakan bagaimana? _Senpai_ mau aku masakan begitu?"

"Kau,"

Dan Gaara kembali 'memakan' Hinata yang begitu menggemaskan baginya. Sepertinya Gaara akan 'gemuk' karena tidak akak pernah puas memakan Hinata. Oh— sepertinya Hinata harus melakukan program 'diet' untuk Gaara yang terlihat kelaparan itu.

The end—

Cukup! *tutupmukapakebantal* aku gak bisa buat hal-hal mesum yang nakal. Selalu ujung-ujungnya virgin… karena lebih enak ketiknya, hehehe. Dan ceweknya selalu hinata yang imut nan lugu serta polos mempesona! Kyaa! Aku yang cewe begini aja suka sama hinata, hahaha! Sequel pertama yang aku buat. Moga gak bikin kecewa sang Gaahina lovers yap!

Happy reading!


End file.
